Last Year of Festival
by Ryu and Hime
Summary: This is Tsuna and his co.'s last year at Namimori Middle school and right now is the time of the festival. Reborn suggested the 3rd year to do something different this year and somehow Tsuna and co. are going to be on stage singing! What! Lots of grammar error but please enjoy this story!


**Hime: Hello minna-san! **

**Ryu: ...hello...**

**Hime: I'm Hime and this is my "twin brother" Ryu [cause everyone say we look alike when we're not related]. I wanted to write fanfiction and I didn't want to do it alone so I got Ryu here to join me.**

**Ryu: She forced me to do this.**

**Hime: Please enjoy this fanfiction **

**Ryu: KHR doesn't belong to us **

**Hime: The songs doesn't either.**

**Summary: This is Tsuna and his co.'s last year at Namimori Middle school and right now is the time of the festival. Reborn suggested the 3rd year to do something different this year and somehow Tsuna and co. are going to be on stage singing?! What?! Lots of grammar error but please enjoy this story!**

* * *

Tsuna sighs looking out the window to see the bright blue sky and thought, 'It's this time of the year again.'

"So we decided to do a cafe is everyone ok with that?" the female class rep said pointing to the highest vote.

"Hai!" the classmates responded sounding slightly bored.

The door slam open and there standing was a baby who jump on the teacher's desk and looked at the board with all the votes. "Hm...you're doing Cafe this year?"

"H-hai..." the class rep said.

"Isn't that too boring when you're already in your last year of middle school to just do a Cafe for the festival?" the baby commented.

That's correct it's the time of the festival and it's the last year for Tsuna and the other students at Namimori Middle School. All the attention and eyes were on Reborn the moment he came through the door as they known Reborn for a few years and each time Reborn was involve they knew something big was going to happen. Tsuna was just hitting his head against his desk the moment the door slam open.

"I have asked the principle if students in their last year at this school could do something different this year and he had given me his permission to do whatever I want." everyone sweatdrop at how easy Reborn had said that. "Go to the gym so you and the other students can hear what I want you to do this year." smirking as he walk away.

Students go up slowly got up and all the 3rd years gather in the gym waiting to hear what the baby was thinking about. Most were getting nervous but many are excited to hear the idea. Tsuna was glaring lightly at the baby on stage waiting to hear what he was about to say and was hoping that it won't be something dangerous or weird.

"Now that you're all here now, I'll tell you what I'm thinking you should do this year. It'll involve you all working together and enjoying your last year here at this school. So won't don't you make it something awesome and fun?"

"Yes!" people were getting drawn into what Reborn was saying.

"So I'm thinking about having a section of the school just for you, 3rd years, and having you all work together to prepare it. There will be everything there and it's only you students who'll be working to do these things. You can switch between different rolls and jobs and see what you like the most. Stick with something you think is fun and enjoyable. If you like horror then there's haunted house. We'll be combining the Cafe and other food stands you want to set up so those who is good at cook or likes to cook can be here to do that. And we can do cosplay and whatever you wish to do as long as it's something you like or want. And lastly we will be having a concert that's made by you students but these singers will be chosen by me. Plus I'll have different surprise and events going on during these times."

Everyone was already thinking about what they want to do as Tsuna too thought it was a kind of good idea and it sounds like fun but he has a bad feeling about this.

"So when I call your name please come up to the stage, it means that I want you to sing for the concert." Tsuna had an idea now why he had a bad feeling, praying to God that his name won't be called but before he could he heard. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Kyoko. And we have others like Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Mukoro Dokuro and other people that will be showing up later. So now you all will be helping setting everything up."

* * *

"Reborn! What's the meaning of this?" Tsuna said looking at Reborn.

"I'm getting you all prepare for the festival." Reborn said as simple and easy as he could.

"I meant the singing part!"

"What's wrong with it? The others will be working while you with your Guardians and others will be singing on stage. Isn't that going to make things lively and fun?"

"T-true but still! Why me?"

"Can you serve people without tripping and without getting them mad? Can you do the scaring instead of getting scare and running away? What can you do Tsuna?"

"I-I..." Tsuna was starting to feel bad and terrible about asking. "I can cook!"

That was something that Reborn and many others found out a year ago when they saw Tsuna cooking something without burning or tripping over anything. The taste was almost as good as his mother's that it shocked them all.

"True but I want you to be singing since isn't that something you're also good at?" Reborn smirk as Tsuna turned red. Hayato and Takeshi tilted their head wondering what Reborn meant as they never heard Tsuna sing before. "You're always humming and singing to the kids to sleep each day after all."

"T-that's..." Tsuna sigh giving up and agree to sing for the fest. "Fine I'll sing."

* * *

Reborn has given each singer their song that they're suppose to sing, Tsuna was glaring hard at the paper with the lyrics in his hands. Hayato has already gone to look at his songs while Takeshi went with him laughing away. He has to sing two songs called "Tsuna's Life" and "The One You Must Protect" by himself on stage and he found out that the Vongola prepare these songs for Tsuna and co. Each singer start their best to practice and make this the best time of their life.

All the students was working so hard to make this the best last festival at Namimori as they could in fact each of them were having fun thinking of ideas that they want to do. The cooks were assign to people who wanted to cook and was good at it, waiter and waitress was going to be switch between people, ghosts too. Reborn had asked certain people who was good at drawing to do something for him. "It's a surprise that you'll see at the fest" was something that Reborn and the artist had said.

The gym was divided in half, one for the haunted house and the other was for the cafe/restaurant. The challenge was for the visitors to go through the haunted house that was near the stage in the gym once and come out for discount for the food. Each students were enjoying setting the things up and Reborn suggest putting the pictures of the 3rd year from their 1st year till recently up on wall to make it more happy looking. The stage for the concert was set up outside the gym where the customer can also listen to the singers and enjoy their time eating.

And that was how everything was set up before the festival.

* * *

**Hime: That's all for now. I really hope that you people enjoy this fanfiction and I'm sorry it's so short. **

**Ryu: Can I sleep now?**

**Hime: We have lots of work to do so we'll try to do better next time**

**Ryu: My FB account is Sawa Ryu [pen name] **

**Hime: Mine is Yuki Hime so if you need to talk to us then you can message us anytime. **


End file.
